Unwanted
by Penguinavations
Summary: Bella was left at St. Mungo's Orphanage right after she was born. She has spent her whole life there, and is seen as a freak. She's part human, part metamoephagus, part vampire, and part werewolf. But what will happen when she falls in love with a human?
1. Chapter 1

**Unwanted**

Chapter One

I'm Isabella and this is my life story. I was born into a family who never wanted me. So, right after my mother gave birth to me, my family left me on the doorstep of a magical orphanage. St. Mungo's Orphanage, to be exact. I've spent my entire life there.

The date is June twenty-ninth and Miss Sarah has just informed me that Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, is coming to visit me today to discuss what to do about my magical education. My entire being desired to be taught the ways of magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I assumed that I wouldn't be able as a result of my 'problem'.

Oh, I forgot to tell you about my 'problem'. I'm quarter human, quarter metamorphmagus, quarter vampire, and quarter werewolf. I know, I know, vampires and werewolves have been mortal enemies since the beginning of time, it makes no sense, blah blah blah, but one learns to live with it.

Everyone views me as a freak and most are utterly terrified of me, but I swear that I'm harmless. I've trained myself since birth to control my thirst, making it safe for me to be around humans. It is indeed the truth that I need to feed on blood, but, unlike full vampires, I only need to hunt occasionally, typically about once a month. I also only hunt and feed off of animals, instead of humans, in an effort for people to accept me, but they're still wary of me.

I wish that I could just pretend to be normal, but my abnormal nature is fairly obvious, for I resemble each part of me in many ways.

The vampire side of me shows through my beauty. I'm not as beautiful as full vampires, but I'm certainly far better looking than just your everyday human, muggle and magical alike.

The werewolf parts of me show though my body structure. I'm extremely muscular, and my strength is extraordinary. For example, while hunting one day, I came across a large black bear, but became distracted for a few seconds. This gave the bear the chance of escape, which it gladly took. My aggravation at losing it got the better of me, so I took my anger out on the closest thing I could find. Let's just say that there's a tree in a forest somewhere that has been snapped in half by the result of an angry mutant's fist…

On the other hand, there is the metamorphmagus side of me. Although I can slightly change how I look, I'll always stay pretty and muscular.

Every other part of me is human. I eat mostly human food, requiring three meals a day like any other human, but I really do enjoy feeding on Blood Pops between hunting trips.

So, long story short, I had grown up as a freak, never truly fitting in. I had a room to myself, unlike the rest the kids in the orphanage, who share a room with another child. My guess was that I didn't hold much of a trustworthy status in the opinions of the other children, as well as staff. I assumed that's what landed me in a dark, cold room, all by myself.

All I ever really wanted was to be normal, to fit in, but I knew that would never happen.

A knock on my door sounded throughout my little room. "Come in!" I said with a smile, knowing who was waiting on the other side.

Professor Dumbledore stepped inside my room, smiling as well.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. How are you?" I asked him.

"Why, I'm great, Bella! Thank you for being so kind as to ask me!" He beamed at me as he came over to my bead, and sat on the end of it. I giggled at the old man's energetic nature.

"So, Bella, how have _you_ been lately?" he continued.

"Pretty good, professor…pretty good" I replied.

"I'm glad to hear that, Bella. So, did Miss Sarah tell you why I came to see you today?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir. She said that you came to talk to me about my magical education," I returned as an answer, excited.

"She was right. I needed to tell you some very happy news. We have worked out a plan, enabling you to come and learn at Hogwarts. You will be going there with the rest of your classmates on the first on September," he told me, grinning from practically ear to ear.

I squealed and hugged him tightly, saying, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He laughed as I started jumping in place. I couldn't believe it…I was so happy!

He then asked, "Would you like it if we went shopping in Diagon Ally today to get your school things?"

"I would love it, sir! When can we go?" I asked him, bouncing up and down, filled with sheer excitement and joy.

"Now, if you're ready," he said, standing up.

"Yes, sir! Let's go!" I said as I ran over to my closet and grabbed my purse that held the small amount of money my family had left with me when they dropped me off at the orphanage.

We walked out of the orphanage and towards the Leaky Cauldron, the pub that held the entrance to Diagon Ally.

The pub was less than five blocks away, so we arrived there no more than a few minutes after leaving.

When we walked into the leaky cauldron, a voice said from behind the counter, "Good afternoon, Headmaster."

"Same to you, Tom. Bella, meet Tom. Tom, meet Bella" Dumbledore said.

"Hello, Bella," Tom said.

"Hi, Tom," I said, blushing.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later. I'm taking Miss Bella here to get her school items," Dumbledore nodded to Tom before walking me over to a back door, opening it, and stepping into a closed off area that I knew held the entrance to Diagon Ally.

Dumbledore tapped the bricks in a certain pattern, and soon after the bricks began to rearrange themselves to form a door way. As soon as we walked through it, the bricks went back to their original form.

Time seemed to just fly by as we walked through the streets, picking up my necessary items for school.

Before I knew it, we were finished, we were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, conversing about what I was to expect at Hogwarts. But a surprise awaited us upon walking into the pub. I froze, terrified.

There were at least ten wands pointed straight at me, all of the wand's owner's starring at me, with a mix of fright and hatred on their faces.

I screamed as I heard their unison cry of, "Stupefy!"

I slumped to the floor, unconscious.

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Pretty, pretty please review. I LOVE to hear from you guys :) It makes my day :) **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Penguin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unwanted**

Chapter Two

I woke a few days later to find myself lying in my room at the orphanage. I rubbed at my eyes, opening them slowly and sitting upright. Ouch. Bad move.

I cringed. It seemed as if every inch of my body was stiff and sore. I carefully lowered myself so that I was lying down once again.

I saw a head peep around the side of my partially open door and identified it as Miss Sarah's.

"I thought I heard you. How do you feel?" she asked me with a gentle smile as she walked over to my bed.

"I'm a little stiff, but other than that I feel fine" I told her.

A thought popped into my mind. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?" I asked.

"He's back at Hogwarts, but he asked me to send him an owl as soon as you woke up. Be assured, he's irritated in the extreme towards those men who stunned you. I can't say I blame him! Twelve sunning spells! Are they insane? If you had been a full human, there is no doubt in my mind that such an amount of stunning spells at such a magnitude would have killed you!" she said, steam practically coming out of her ears. I may have been a freak to most, but Miss Sarah had mothered me in a way, and was rather protective of me.

"So, what exactly happened? Why did they attack me?" I asked her.

"Well, after you and Dumbledore entered Diagon Ally, Tom the barman figured out that you were…well…_you_, believed that Dumbledore was unaware of this, and thought you intended to harm Dumbledore. So, he called his friends to help him stop you. Once you two came back into the Leaky Cauldron, some of the men pulled Dumbledore out of the way, while the rest of the men stunned you. Idiots, in my opinion. All in all, let's just say Dumbledore wasn't exactly thrilled about the incident_. _He brought you back here and told us everything that had happed. Nurse Becky cleaned you up and assured Dumbledore that you'd be just fine before he returned to Hogwarts. He must be quite fond of you, Bella. He was very worried that you might have been hurt," she said.

"Really? That's so nice," I said, surprised at how Dumbledore was taking me under his wing.

She nodded with a smile. "Now, I must go send that owl to Dumbledore," She said, walking out the door, closing it behind her

That was when I spotted my purchases from Diagon Ally at the foot of my bed. I decided to start studying. Even though I had grown up in the magical world, I still had a lot to learn.

_September first_

I stood outside of the Hogwarts Express, starring at it in awe and amazement, trying to ignore the many eyes I felt on me, like millions of daggers on my back.

I stepped onto the long, red train and tried to find an empty compartment.

It took a little searching, but after a while I found one at the end of the train and stepped into it, sliding the door shut behind me. I placed my trunk on the top rack and sat down, sighing. I had a feeling that the stares would continue throughout the year, and I should just ignore it, but my abnormal nature made me feel like a true outcast.

About an hour later an older lady with a cart stopped outside my compartment, slid the door open, smiled, and asked me, "Anything off the trolley, dear?"

I smiled back and said a simple, "No, thank you."

She nodded, closed the door, and left.

The rest of the train ride passed silently. After a voice echoed through the train saying that we would arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes, I slipped into my school robes.

The train slowed to a stop. I opened my compartment door and hurried over to the exit, trying to get off the train quickly, as to avoid the starring.

I heard a booming voice saying, "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" I followed the sound of the voice and quickly found the man. He was rather difficult to miss, seeing as he stood and about nine feet tall.

Once all the first years were huddled by the big man, he said, "Al'ight, follow me!"

Our tight, crowded group walked over to the big lake shore that had boats all along it.

"Six ter a boat! Get in, get in!" The man hollered.

I walked around to several boats that already had two or three people in them, but every last person shrunk away from me. One of them that held a blonde boy and two burly boys even had the nerve to say to my face, "Ugh! Stay away from us, you freak!"

The big man came over to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and said, "Come sit in my boat." He walked me over to a bigger boat and we sat down on it.

The boats took off, gently gliding across the dark lake.

"So, yeh mus' be Miss Bella. Dumbledore tol' me abou' yeh. It's great ter meet yeh. I'm Hagrid," the man said.

"You're not afraid of me?" It was the first thing popped into my mind. Whoops. I clamped a hand over my mouth.

Hagrid laughed and said "O' course not! I'm the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Ahh. That would explain it. Well, I'm glad at least one person in this school other then Professor Dumbledore likes me," I mumbled under my breath.

"Ignore the idiots that are mean to yeh. The ones that care don't matter, and the ones that matter don't care. A little Dr. Suess for yeh," he smiled at me.

I laughed. Then I saw that we had reached the other side of the lake, so I stepped out of the boat and onto dry land. All of the first years walked up to the castle and through the big front doors. A woman was standing there, waiting.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I've got them from here," she said.

Hagrid nodded and walked back out the doors. The woman then said to the students, "I'm Professor McGonnagal. Follow me"

She led us through several other doors, into a room where she told us to wait for her to come back and get us.

Several minutes passed, minutes filled with mutters and stares, all directed towards me. I ignored them and started humming. Professor McGonnagal walked back through the doors after about five minutes, put us in to a neat line, and walked us to the Great Hall.

When we stepped inside the Great Hall there were 'oooh's and 'ahh's as the new students looked around.

McGonnagal walked to the front of the line, pulled a list out of her pocket, and started calling out names for people to be sorted. When my name was called, all she said was "Bella!" Since I never had a last name. I walked forward, sat down on the stool, and placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Hmm, where should I put you?_ _You're very smart, and have gone through a lot of things in your life, it seems. Well I think it would be best to place you in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out. There were no cheers, like the students had done when the other first years had been sorted. I just walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, as far away from the rest of the students as I could possibly get.

_Sigh… I'll never fit in_. I thought to myself as the big, golden plates filled with food. I ate, and when the other students had finished eating, the prefects lead us to the Gryffindor common room. I went up to my room, - I had a room to myself, just like I did in the orphanage- flopped down onto my bed, and fell asleep.

**Hey everyone :)**

**What did you think? As always, I love any review, it just makes my day to hear from my readers :) so pretty please tell me what you though of it :)**

**Also, I forgot to mention before, this story is pretty old, so its kind of cheesy and silly :P I hope you like it anyways, even if just for a laugh!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Penguin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unwanted**

Chapter Three

I'll save all of you from a slow death of absolute boredom by not telling you every little detail of my time at Hogwarts. Instead, I'll just tell you the main parts of each year.

_Year One_

This year was hard for me. Everyone shunned me, some muttering 'freak' whenever I came within five feet of them. But all of the teachers were great to me, even Snape. I was the 'teacher's pet' in every single class. I had perfect grades, never getting a test back that was under Outstanding. Half way through the year, I had completely finished the first year's curriculum. Professor Dumbledore said that, as a result of me being….'different', I was able to remember material better and finish things much faster than the rest of classmates, so that was why I was ahead. Professor Dumbledore decided to put me into second year classes, instead of first year classes. I finished the second year work before the end of the year, also. Then I went back to St. Mungo's Orphanage for the summer.

_Year Two_

I once again advanced through two years of classes in one. I was placed into fourth year classes before Christmas. The name calling towards me had stopped, but people were still rather afraid of me. I passed with perfect grades and more.

_Year Three_

I was more of a freak than ever. I was a thirteen year old girl, studying for my O.W.L.'s with fifteen and sixteen year olds. I had not decided what I wanted for a career so I asked Professor McGonagall what she thought would be best for me. She said that such a decision wasn't hers to make, that it was up to me to chose, and if I couldn't chose, to take as many courses as possible. I did as she suggested.

_Year Four_

I had got thirteen 'Outstanding' grades on my O.W.L.'s. I still didn't know what I wanted to do for a career, so I just took every course I had taken last year. I once again passed the year with Outstanding grades.

_Year five_

This was my last year at Hogwarts. I was happy and sad about that. I graduated from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry with the highest grades of my year. And I was also the very first person to ever graduate from Hogwarts with perfect N.E.W.T. scores.

_Back at the Orphanage_

I was putting my school things away in my room, thinking. I didn't want to stay here, in the orphanage, for the next two years. I didn't want to sit still and wait. I wanted to go explore the world, go to new places, and travel to foreign areas! I was never a person who liked to sit around and do nothing.

Wait…I _can_ do that stuff right _now!_ I don't have nagging parents to control me, I had enough money to live off of, and the orphanage workers wanted what was best for me. Traveling was what was right for me, what I needed to do.

I stopped sorting my stuff and ran to ask Miss Sarah if she would 'please, please, pretty _please_, let me go!'

It took over an hour of negotiating and resoning, but she agreed in the end. I hugged her and ran up to my room to repack my important stuff. I stuffed the portable house- a portable house is a small doll house sized tiny home that when you dropped water onto it went to a normal size human house- that Miss Sarah had given me into the inside zipper of my suitcase.

I finished packing quickly, hugged all the orphanage workers, said goodbye to everyone, and then Miss Sarah handed me a hair brush/ portkey and said "Goodbye, Bella! Write to us, please. We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Sarah. I'll miss all of you."

The hair brush began to glow. I gave them one last wave as I felt my self being pulled into black nothingness.

Then I stopped moving. I was in the middle of the woods in Forks, Washington, where I would make my first stop.

I heard twig snap behind me. I spun on the spot to look at the source of the sound. A human. And he was bleeding.

I stopped breathing. I fought against the urge to run away, to insure that I wouldn't hurt this boy, but he was hurt. Hurt quite badly. I couldn't just leave him here, in the middle of no where.

The boy stumbled backwards, tripped, and hicreated a brand new gash. That was too much for me. I pounced at him, my vampire instincts taking over my body.

**Hey everyone :)**

**This chapter was pretty short, so I apologize for that. I hope that you still enjoyed it though! **

**Please tell me what you thought in a review :)**

**I love you guys!**

**-Penguin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...it has been so long since i've updated this! whoops! My apoligies, everyone! **

**Okay, so as you guys know or have figured out, this is a very cheesy and silly story, and i was much, much younger when i wrote it, but have decided to post it just for fun :) I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**-Penguin**

Chapter Four

I froze, horrified by what I had just done. I had tried to kill a sweet, innocent, teenage boy. I had somehow got my self control back, so I was able to stop myself before I could harm him.

I turned to run away when I heard an angelic voice say "no! Please don't leave!"

I spun back around, and starred at the boy, stunned.

"You want _me_ to _stay_ after I just tried to _kill you?"_

"Of course. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

"Really? That's so sweet…and kind of creepy" I said, my troubles forgotten.

"Yeah, I guess so" he laughed.

"So, I'm Bella. What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen. I'm sixteen. How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"Are you British? That accent is so cute"

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm British"

"Cool! But I do have one question. How in the world did you appear in the middle of the woods like that?"

I laughed, quickly making up a lie. "I didn't appear in the middle of the woods, silly! I have been standing here for awhile now, you just didn't see me"

He didn't look convinced, but, he didn't press the subject any farther.

But then my vampire ears picked up a noise. A deep growl. And I smelled a bear.

"We need to get out of here, now!" I whispered urgently.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Not until you-ahh!"

The bear had stepped out from behind some trees.

"_RUN!_" I screamed before pouncing at the bear. I grabbed its neck and snapped it, but, as soon as its delicious blood spilled out of it, I couldn't stop myself from drinking it until there was no blood left.

Once I was finished with the blood dry bear, I threw the body away from me, my thirst satisfied.

But then I saw that Edward was still standing there, watching me, wide eyed.

" Edward, I thought I told you to _run, _not stand there and watch me, with you're eyes popping out of your head!" I screamed, furious.

"B-b-but, you're a v-v-v-v-v-vampire!"

"Yes! I a vampire! Well, part vampire. Now, why don't you go run for your life like every other stupid human!" I said.

"Why would I run away? It is so cool to meet a real vampire"

My mouth dropped and I said "you're not _afraid_ of me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, first of all, vampires drink the blood of humans"

"But you don't"

"How do you know that?"

"You're eyes. I did a lot of research on vampires because they fascinate me. Through that research, I learned that normal vampires drink human blood and have red eyes. And vampires that eat animal blood have gold eyes. You're eyes are gold. So, I know you won't hurt me you only drink animal blood"

I just starred at him, dumbfounded, until he said "so, you said that you are only _part_ vampire. What other parts are there?"

"Well, I'm quarter vampire, quarter werewolf, quarter metomorphagus, and quarter human. I'm also a witch" I said without thinking. Then I clapped my hand to my mouth, noticing what I had just said.

"Aha! So _that's _how you appeared in the woods!"

"Yes, but please, please, pretty please, _don't tell anyone!_ You have no idea how much trouble I would be in with the Ministry Of Magic if they found out that a muggle knew about us!"

"Your secret is safe with me. But what is a muggle?"

"Thanks. A muggle is what we call a non magical person"

"Oh. So, I'm a muggle?"

"Yep"

"_Cool!_"

That made me laugh. Then he said "would you like to go meet my family?"

"I would love to"

"Great! Follow me"

I did, following him through the woods.

Then he asked "my family is into mythical stuff too. Is it okay if I tell them about you being a witch if I make them promise not to tell _anyone_?"

"Sure, as long as they promise"

"Okay"

Then I saw that we were no longer in the woods. We were standing in front of a _huge _white house.

"Whoa" was all I could say


End file.
